


Last Breath

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Gen, When the Inquisitor falls Cassandra shouts out their title, and the prompt just sent me there, comment-fic, even when romanced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: Written for Comment-Fic, Hurt/Comfort day.Prompt: Dragon Age, Inquisitor, last breathSummary: The Inquisitor falls in battle while Cassandra tries to understand this unspoken thing between them. (Possibly less hurt/comforty than the theme implies)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2015





	Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kryss_delrhei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/gifts).



_Maker curse this blasted desert sun_ , Cassandra thought, as another group of White Claw bandits appeared before She, Inquisitor Trevelyan and their companions had barely recovered from the last melée with bandits.

The White Claws were very adept at using the desert sun to blind their targets. In response, Sera was cursing all of them and their questionable ancestry at top volume as she flung vials of fire and ice at them instead of arrows. Cassandra set to the business of charging and bashing the bandits as best she could, feeling not unlike the person using a hammer and anvil to swat a fly. Vivienne and Maxwell, both mages, were having better luck using area-of-effect spells against their enemy.

Cassandra dimly thought she heard Maxwell cry her name, and felt a barrier go up around her just as a massive maul attacked her blind spot and scored a direct hit. The magical barrier took the force out of the hit, only staggering her slightly, and Cassandra swung around to square off against the berserk warrior. So focused was she on the berserk bandit, that only when she kicked the carcass off her blade did she realise that Maxwell had fallen in battle.

"Inquisitor!" Cassandra shouted, allowing nothing more than dismay to come through in her voice, although internally she felt like wailing in rage and grief at the sight of the vital Maxwell lying lifeless in the sand. Ethereal green light surrounded the Inquisitor - _not her love, it was far too soon to call him that, she didn't know what to call this flirtatious thing between them that was somehow far more than Inquisitor and advisor, far more than friends, but far less than lovers_ \- and Vivienne's healing magic raised him and quite literally put Maxwell back on his feet.

As the last bandit fell, he sidled up to her and said with a wink, "never say you were worried about me when I took that last arrow, Cassandra. I'll never believe it."

"Don't worry, Inquisitor, I won't," she replied dryly, reaching over to catch hold of his hand and squeezing it for a moment before moving on, both acting as though she had done no such thing. Neither quite willing to name what was between them just yet, and neither willing to acknowledge what might have been the Inquisitor's last breath.


End file.
